Of Foxes and Sea Dragons
by Kaien Kurayami
Summary: A Dragon that has betrayed and abandoned his home now teaches a Princess, a Raven, and a Fox Vixen. However what path shall these four shinobi walk and what can bloom between those that are cursed to lives that should mean pain and solitude? Rated M for language and future content: including awkward situations. Fem/Sword/IntuitiveNaru. SwordHinata. SwordSasuke. OC.


**Of Foxes and Sea Dragons**

I got nothing to say really.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series. I only own my OC Hazama Momochi

**Chapter 1: The Sea Dragon Rises**

It was a quiet night in Konoha with only one light on in the entire village. That light belonged to the Hokage's office. It wasn't unusual for the light to be on but what was unusual was the person the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was talking to. It was a young man that looked to be twenty-one. He wore black boots, jeans with black leather chaps, black belt with a holster on it that had what appeared to be a hook-shaped sword in it, a black leather vest with a high collar, black straps of leather on his arms, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back and reinforced metal on the knuckles, and a black collar with Konoha leaf symbol hanging on it like a dog tag. His hair was black and unruly in a similar style to Konoha's Rookie of the Year Uchiha Sasuke except more spiked and defined so that it didn't look like the ass end of a duck. His eyes were a hard grey that looked like they were scarred with death and unnaturally horrific truths.

"This is a rather sudden request Hazama-san." Hiruzen said to the leather clad man in front of him. The young man didn't seem to react as if he knew that was the case. Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe before looking down at the folder in front of him. It was a request to become a jounin sensei to one of the teams that was to receive their sensei's the next day. Hiruzen had thought it was a done deal until the young man had come into his office with the request. He even had the request signed by three of the most steadfast Shinobi Council members he knew and they were three major clan heads. Once again Hiruzen looked at the seals of Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, and, unbelievably, Hyuuga Hiashi. "You're sure you're ready for this? You know that here in-."

"I know. I much prefer it over how I was trained." Hazama said with a small sigh. "Regardless I know they can learn from me in more than just Ninjutsu but as people." Hazama had a small smile on his face that showed off of his teeth, including a slightly longer and sharper canine than normal. "Apparently these three agreed with me." Hiruzen sighed but did agree that the man may be a good sensei and the new team could use a man like him. He dressed like a rebel but his loyalty to those he was close to was legendary on the mission reports he had received. Hiruzen took one more drag before looking at Hazama.

"Very well then. As Hokage, I agree to the request and ask that you do your upmost best to train the three gennin you have chosen to the pinnacle of their ability. However I have a condition." Hazama nodded and listened to the Sandaime's condition before nodding in agreement. Hazama left the office before his eyes seemed to lighten up and he sighed in relief.

"I almost thought he wouldn't go for it. I'm lucky I had your support in this Tsume-chan." Hazama said looking to the stairs as Inuzuka Tsume appeared with a wide feral grin.

"Don't forget you have Shibi and that rigid stick Hiashi to thank too." Tsume said with a laugh. Hazama and Tsume had done missions together and had become fast friends due to their mutual devil may care attitudes thought Hazama was the more serious at times. "Any way do you have plans on how to test them?"

"Tsume-chan why do you think I asked you and our other friends if they busy in two days?" Hazama said with a wide grin that showed off all of his teeth.

-**THE NEXT DAY**-

The Academy was bursting with excited energy as the graduating class was getting ready to receive their senseis and be assigned their teams. One was a blond haired girl with her long hair in twin pigtails wearing what can only be described as an abomination of an orange jumpsuit. She had bright cerulean eyes, whisker marks on her face, and a slight tan. This girl was Uzumaki Naruko and she was ecstatic to be wearing her hitai-ate on her forehead.

"Hey Naruko, you do know that only those who passed are allowed here today right?" A lazy looking boy with pineapple hair asked before he saw her hitai-ate. "How'd you get that?"

"Turns out that Mizuki-sensei was a creeper and spy and tried to steal something from Jiji and I stopped him so I was given a special pardon to graduate. That's why I'm here Shika-kun" Naruko exclaimed giddily. This earned an hmph from a raven haired boy not far from Naruko. "Deal with it Sasuke-teme!"

"I really don't care Dobe." Uchiha Sasuke said not looking at the girl. Naruko glared but decided not to get into it before something weird or embarrassing happened. If there was something she trusted it was her intuition. Also she didn't feel like getting hate glares from Sasuke's fan club of useless kunoichi. Soon the class's chuunin sensei Umino Iruka walked in and got everyone quiet. Unfortunately for Naruko, she was stuck sitting next to Haruno Sakura AKA the Useless Banshee. She prayed to Kami that if she had been a boy that she would have the sense to hate Sakura like she did as a girl.

"Okay then everyone. You will now be assigned your cells and sensei. I would have been in sooner but the roster was changed at the last minute." Iruka said before he started going cell by cell before getting to seventh. "Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke and your sensei will be…..Momochi Hazama." Iruka looked at the name with a small bit of fear but he continued on to save face. "Team Eight will Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai. Team Nin is still within circulation so Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino with your jounin sensei being Sarutobi Asuma. Now then take a quick lunch break and be back to meet with your senseis." However the door opened as Hazama walked in with his hands in his pockets and smile on his face.

"Actually Team Seven will be eating their sensei." Hazama said. "So if you three would kindly follow me." The three gennin in question were shocked at the appearance of their sensei but complied. "Sorry to disturb you." The newly formed Team Seven walked out the door with their sensei. As the door closed the voice of Yamanaka Ino was heard as she made a comment everyone was thinking.

"He looks cool." Ino said as everyone nodded in agreement. Meanwhile the leather clad jounin was escorting his new students to restaurant nearby. Naruko was nervous at first until she saw what appeared to be purple lightning engulf their new sensei as a woman wearing a ninja mesh suit, orange miniskirt and tan coat was hanging off of Hazama.

"It's about time you got here Hazama-kun. We were getting bored and hungry." The woman said before Hazama face palmed her.

"Tsume-chan and Yugao-chan have way more patience than you Anko-chan." Hazama said as he pointed to Tsume and a woman wearing jeans and grey tank top with long purple hair which was darker than Anko's. The group walked over before they sat down. "Okay then I think we should all get to know each other. We should do introductions including our names likes, dislikes, and dreams.

"Like how?" Naruko asked confused.

"Okay how about the four of us go first starting with-" Tsume said before Anko raised her hand like a giddy schoolgirl.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko of Torture and Interrogation. My likes include my job and my friends as well as my favorite food dango while my main dislike is a certain pedo-snake that I will gut like a fish if I ever see him again. My dreams are too graphic and adult for the virgins at the table." Hazama face palmed himself as he groaned.

"I'll go next. My name us Uzuki Yugao of ANBU and no I will not tell you my codename. My likes are my friends and boyfriend while my dislikes are varied to the point that I don't want to list them. My dream is well….nothing I wish to share." Yugao finished with small blush.

"I'll go next. I'm Momochi Hazama of Konoha's Hunter Nin Corps. My likes include the irony of my job, my swords, and my various friends. My dislikes are where I'm from considering its current climate. My dream is to one day go home and see it in a better state and to knock some sense into my only relative before he goes and does something stupid." Hazama said with a smile. He was glad that no one registered his last name.

"Finally we have me pups. I'm Inuzuka Tsume, matriarch of the Inuzuka clan. My likes are my own pups Hana and Kiba while my dislikes are politics and some choice bakas on the councils. My dream is to see my children find their paths and hopefully surpass me." The three gennin seemed to grasp what to do before the shy Hyuuga went first.

"My name i-i-is Hyuuga H-h-h-hinata. My likes are my family a-a-a-a-and kind people. My dislike is…..something I am not allowed to talk about. My dream is to h-h-h-h-heal the damage d-d-d-done in my family." Hinata stuttered out. Anko was about to laugh but was silenced by the sideways glares she got from her friends.

"All right! I'm Uzumaki Naruko. My likes are Ramen, especially the ramen from Ichiraku I get from the nice people there, Iruka-sensei and Jiji. My dislikes are those who look down on me and the three minute wait after pouring hot water into ramen. My dream is to become Hokage so that everyone will acknowledge and respect me!" Naruko exclaimed. This time Anko did laugh with Tsume joining her. Yugao's lips seemed to curl in a slight smile while Hazama had his half smile. However they weren't being insulting. On the contrary they laughed because they had a feeling that with her determination could do it.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My dislikes are great and the only stand out like I have is nothing I will share. My dream, no my ambition, is to restore my clan and to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said darkly.

"Revenge is a goal where you will require two graves." Hazama said sagely. "Just a forewarning in case you decide to pursue Itachi." Sasuke growled at the older man who just seemed to smile his odd half smile. "Any way now that we are introduced to each other we might as well talk and have some fun before tomorrow's test."

"What test? We already graduated!" Naruko boomed causing Anko to laugh some more.

"True gaki….or well technically. That was to cull the underdetermined or trained. This test is to cull the weaklings. The test has a 66.6% rate of failure and that's against just one person. You'll be tested by all four of us. We'll give you the rest of the details tomorrow." Anko explained with a large smile.

"Yes. You are to meet us as Training Ground Forty-Four also known as The Forest of Death. That's where you will be tested. Be there at nine am sharp." Yugao commanded.

"Couldn't we have eaten and had fun before you killed the mood?" Hazama groaned as the waiter came up only to immediately ask that Naruko leave. However the response he got made him regret the day of his birth.

"You dare insult the guest of the head of one of Konoha's major clans right in front of her?" Tsume asked in a voice meant to sound sweet except for the near feral growl she had. "You listen here you punk, unless you want me to bring your conduct to Hokage-sama, shut your fucking trap and take our damn orders!" To emphasize her point she made a slight gesture to the other adults and the waiter all put turned pale.

"Four….Beasts…." He managed to get out before passing out. Another waiter came by and took their orders before dragging her coworker away shaking her head. The three gennin looked at the four surprised seeing as they all had threatening presence before settling back down.

"The nerve of that man." Was all Yugao could say. Hinata studied the four of them before realizing something.

"Konoha's m-m-m-m-multi-taskforce! The F-f-f-f-f-f-four B-b-b-b-b-beasts!" The young heiress squeaked causing Sasuke's eyes to widen slightly. The mission reports that they submitted could be made into books that would make any child want to emulate them. He was angry at himself for not recognizing them. They were known as Anko the Snake Mistress, Yugao the Iron Cat, Tsume the Feral Wolfhound, and Hazama the Sea Dragon. And one of them was his sensei. The idea pleased Sasuke since that means he could quickly gather the strength he needed to hunt down and kill his brother.

"Are these guys famous?" Naruko asked trying to remember but she was coming up with a blank.

"They're one of Konoha's most successful teams." Sasuke said calmly keeping his surprise in check. "They aren't official but they highly sought after for special jobs."

"Flattery will get you nowhere pup." Tsume chuckled. The rest of the meal was quiet after their food was delivered before the three gennin were reminded about the appointed time and place to meet the four for their test. The three went home and went into a routine: Sasuke trained like a madman possessed, Naruko also trained but with less sinister purpose, and Hinata went to report to her father the day's developments. He had known about Hazama becoming her sensei but he was surprised, internally, that he was having the other Beasts help him test his daughter and her team.

The next morning the group arrived a good ten minutes early and immediately thought the same thing. "_We are going to die!_" The forest and they used the term as loosely as possible, looked like an impenetrable fortress of unholy flora and fauna and radiated an eldritch aura that made their hair stand on end.

"Nice. Good to be early, especially with Yugao being a concern." Hazama said walking up. "Better head in since at nine we start the test. It's simple, really. Two of us will have a bell and it is your job to get them. If you aren't holding a bell by noon you fail and you will be forced to go back to the academy."

"Wait! That means that one of us is automatically going to fail since there are only two bells!" Sakura exclaimed earning a clap from Hazama.

"So true. Well better get ready." Hazama said with a wide Cheshire cat grin before disappearing. The trio walked in thinking about the rules of their test. All the while they were being watched by a particular snake woman. The three came to a clearing when they heard Yugao's voice.

"You're test is to begin on schedule three minutes from now. Plan accordingly during this time. You may converse with the others if you wish." Yugao said. Naruko looked up with a puzzled expression. If they were competing why would they want to discuss strategies with the other? Also she had a funny feeling she heard something important involving cells but she couldn't remember. Naruko sighed as she tried to create a plan of attack while the others did the same, though Hinata for one wanted to try and see if Naruko wanted to share ideas. "Your time is up and your test starts now!" Yugao called before a large number of shuriken and kunai flew at them. The three scattered but Naruko was stopped by Hazama, who threw a kick. The blond girl ducked, barely dodging the attack before Hazama jumped back.

"The first skill: Taijutsu. Let's see how well you do against me." Hazama said as he entered what appeared to be a laid back stance with one hand on his leg and the other hand's thumb in his pocket. Naruko couldn't believe it. He didn't have his guard up at all. It was because she was a blond girl, she was sure of it. No one took her seriously because of those facts. Naruko made a cross symbol with the index and middle fingers of bother her hands.

"**Kage Bunshin!**" Naruko created twenty clones of herself that charged Hazama. Hazama smiled before letting loose a barrage of punches and kicks that looked too prepared for him to have had his guard down. Finally Hazama had found the real Naruko and grabbed the front of her outfit, yet was being careful to avoid any developing breasts Naruko had.

"I can appreciate having an unorthodox fighting style but you need to make it smoother." Was all the man said before pulling forward making the girl loose her balance before performing a sharp elbow jab to the back of her head. Naruko would have hit the ground hard but Hazama caught the back of her outfit. "You also need to think that maybe your opponent doesn't fight with an orthodox style. Now then just to set you down and go check on Pearly and the Emo." Hazama set Naruko down gently and brushed her hair out of her face so that she didn't accidently wake up and eat some. He had known a friend who had died as a result of that habit, before running off to check on the others.

Hinata was scared out of her mind. In front of he stood Yugao in full ANBU combat armor sans whatever mask she wore and she looked like she had prepared something for her. Hinata wanted to run but her body was remaining defiant against any movement.

"You look like you're about to faint." Yugao said in a cold manner. "I wonder what made you think you could become a kunoichi acting like that. I heard Hazama educating one of your team members in Taijutsu. I think that I'll follow with the second school: Genjutsu." The leaves began to swirl around Hinata as Yugao seemingly disappeared. In her place were the dismembered body of Uchiha Sasuke and the hanging disemboweled body of Uzumaki Naruko. Hinata's eyes widened before the two corpses opened their eyes and turned to her.

"_Your weakness killed us. We're dead because you can't do anything!_" Sasuke's corpse rasped out as it began to use its chin to inch towards Hinata. The corpse of Naruko took the kunai that was used to cut its stomach and cut itself down and inched towards the Hyuuga, entrails following, still dangling from the gaping wound.

"_You want to be our friend but you'd let us die while you run? You're pathetic. Unfit to be loved or cared for. Your father should do us all a favor and kill you while training, you pathetic bitch._" Naruko's corpse wailed. Hinata began to cry as she heard the insults thrown at her. She knew she was weak but the fact that the two corpses kept repeating it was hurting her more than any physical blow. However Yugao's words seemed to repeat in Hinata's head. After a moment something clicked in her head.

"Genjutsu! This is an illusion so that means I can dispel it!" Hinata said to herself before forming a seal with her hands. "Byakugan!" Hinata intoned activating her family's Doujutsu allowing her to see through the Genjutsu and saw that Yugao was gone. "Better go see if I can find Naruko and Sasuke-san. I can't be weak. I will help them." Hinata took off to look for her teammates. No matter what she would help them get the bells even if it meant she was the one who wouldn't have one.

Sasuke was in an even worse situation than Hinata and Naruko. He was ambushed by Anko, Tsume, and Tsume's wolfhound partner Kuromaru. Sasuke was confident in his abilities for the first minute until he was in his current situation, wrapped up by a really large snake familiar.

"Dammit." Sasuke cursed to himself. These two were members of one of Konoha's most elite teams. He had no chance tied up. What was worse was that Anko had one of the bells tied to her ninja mesh shirt right over her heart.

"Awww, too bad." Anko teased as Tsume giggled in the background. Kuromaru just stared at the boy. The raven haired boy did his best to avoid sudden movements as he was trying to calculate a way to escape. However he stopped when Hazama entered the clearing.

"Hmph already? I was expecting some fire from this guy before you captured him." Hazama said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean I already knocked out the Uzumaki girl. She needs a bit of form." Sasuke gritted his teeth since he didn't want to fail and it was irritating him that his supposed sensei wasn't taking him seriously. However, a surprise was on its way. It came in the form of Hinata running full sprint towards Sasuke and performing a Jyuuken strike on the snake holding Sasuke causing it to go back to its home. "That was unexpected." Hazama said as a grin crossed his face before he was drop kicked by Naruko. The three gennin took off into the forest. "I repeat…..unexpected."

"Okay then. I have a plan." Hinata said as the three gennin tried to stay out of reach of their testers.

"Good luck." Was all Sasuke said before Hinata grabbed his arm. She was shaking, still affected by the genjutsu but her hold was strong.

"That's what they want. This is a teamwork exercise. We have to work together to have a chance at the bells." Hinata said. She came upon that epiphany while hit with the genjutsu. Why would they be split apart if there was supposed to be four man teams? Answer: They were casting the illusion that you needed to fight solo to pass when you were supposed to fight as a group. "So please, we need a plan and you are Rookie of the Year." Sasuke eyed the Hyuuga for a moment before looking over to Naruko who had a steeled look in her eye. It was common knowledge that the two considered each other rivals….or at least Naruko saw Sasuke as her rival but the Uchiha's view was unknown on the matter. Finally the Uchiha nodded before sitting down and tearing his arm out of Hinata's grip.

"Fine but we better be quick. We don't have a lot of time." Sasuke said as Hinata and Naruko joined him. At first they couldn't think of anything but soon they were able to coax the genius of Konoha's Prankster Queen into coming up with the best possible plan utilizing their abilities. After half an hour of discussion the trio was ready to put their new plan to get a hold of the bells to good use.

Xxxxx

Hazama was with the women as they searched for the gennin. He was getting a bad feeling and it was making him cringe with anticipation. "Any signs of them Anko?" Hazama asked.

"Nothing right now. It seems they may have given us the slip. Or think they have. I say we kick it up a small notch." Anko said with a smile that promised torment. Hazama thought for a moment and nodded to Tsume who howled in excitement before using her enhanced sense of smell as well as Kuromaru's to track the three. However they were all met with a shout.

"**Katon**:** Giant Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke roared out before breathing out a large jet of flame that coalesced into a large ball of fire. The four experienced nin barely had time to get out of the way. When they landed they were surrounded by large amount of Narukos

"The third school: Ninjutsu. Guess they got us." Anko said before seeing Hazama shiver with a smile. In a flash five Naruko's were cleaved in two before dispelling. Hazama had shot a small and thin jet of water that had seemingly sliced through the clones like butter from his hand.

"Self taught, and not half bad. But your technique lacks something." Hazama said before spinning on the spot and shooting another jet of water cutting down more clones. "I see, your denying your jutsu its purpose." Hazama grabbed the bells from Yugao, who nodded, and Anko, who tried to get him to grab a handful of her chest but he avoided it like a professional and tied them to the hilts of his swords. He looked towards a large group of Narukos and threw his head back. "**Raiton: Divine Dragon's Breath!**" Hazama bent over and down and breathed out lightning from his mouth that tore through multiple clones before the lightning arced and chained through the other clones nearby. He had almost relaxed until his ears caught the tiniest sound of crunching leaves. Hazama jumped forward but turned as he did and saw Hinata trying to sneak up on him.

"How did you sense me?" Hinata asked as Hazama landed. Hazama chuckled as he tapped his ear causing Hinata to activate her Byakugan. She studied Hazama's chakra network and saw he had small pocket of chakra near his ears and eyes. "I see. You have unconsciously augmented your hearing and sight with chakra after doing it for a long time." Hazama nodded as he showed his teeth with a wider smile as he chuckled.

"Very good. But now that you know my little trick, which just to inform you causes my eyes to be sharper and see farther but still pales in comparison to the Doujutsu of this village and makes my ears better, can you beat it?" Hazama asked after explaining. Hinata looked steadfast but had to dodge as Yugao struck with an axe kick. Naruko went to attack but she was intercepted by Anko while Sasuke was trapped by Kuromaru and Tsume. It looked bleak for the gennin until the earth began to rumble and the real Naruko jumped out of the ground and snatched the bells from Hazama before tossing them to Sasuke and Hinata who caught them right before the bell rang throughout the forest. The four adults looked at Naruko.

"Not bad gaki but now you fail since the other two have the bells." Anko said with a large smile but Naruko also smiled.

"We f-f-f-f-f-figured out that this was about t-t-t-t-t-teamwork." Hinata stammered out causing the four adults to laugh.

"Wow never figured you'd get it. Well done." Tsume howled in laughter.

"Yes. However had we been going at you with our full strength your loss would have been assured." Yugao said sternly. "However you have earned this victory."

"Team Seven I hereby declare you Fit for Full Duty and expect to see you at the Hokage Tower at Zero-Eight-Hundred tomorrow." Hazama said with a smile as his students celebrated.

XxxxxxxX

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Trust me you will see Hazama put those swords of his to good use after a while. Please leave any reviews and constructive criticism. Thank you very much

Signed,  
Kaien Kurayami


End file.
